Monster Card
Monster Cards are items used to upgrade equipment through sockets. There are currently 411 Monster Cards in the game. Types of Monster Cards Cards come in four types: Common, Rare, Epic, or Relic. Obtaining a Card Monster Cards are only obtained from various monsters, mini-bosses, and bosses in dungeons, but will not always drop from a defeated monster. The cards do not drop from crates nor are they found in the randomized chests a player selects after completion of a dungeon. Upon defeating a regular monster, mini-boss, or boss, their corresponding card will appear as a large, spinning blue card on the ground. Though there may be duplicate monsters found in certain dungeons in Grand Chase, as always their levels will be different. As such, if a boss appears in one dungeon at a certain level and is a regular enemy in another dungeon, then both monsters will have two different Monster Cards of different levels. For example, Lich is a boss for Forsaken Barrows and is a Rare card, but its Monster Card level is 25. However, Lich in Hell Bridge is a normal enemy and also a Rare card, but is at a higher level than the boss version— Level 38. Both cards also have slightly different effects: * Level 25 Lich Monster Card - Convert 2% of damage into MP * Level 38 Lich Monster Card - Convert 2.8% of damage into MP Card Stats Every card has it's own statistics. Statistics are based upon the type of equipment for the card. The possible stats follow: *Helmet **Vitality: Increases vitality. **Defense: Increases defense. *Upper/Mantle **Attack: Increases attack. **Vitality: Increases vitality. **MP Regen: Increases MP/AP Recovery. *Lower/Shoes **Special Attack: Increases the power of skills. **Defense: Increases the defensive power. **MP Regen: Increases MP/AP Recovery. *Gloves/Weapon **Attack: Increases the normal attack power. **Critical Attack Chance: Increases the odds of performing a critical hit with attacks and skills. **Critical Attack Damage: Increases the damage dealt by a critical hit. Using a Card Armor equipment (not accessories) that are labeled "Rare," "Epic," or "Relic" will contain socket(s) which can be used to be upgraded with Monster Cards. Notes: * Every card has a specific amount of GP to attach them into a socket. These vary on the level of the equipment. ** The lower the level the equipment is, the lower the cost. Example: On a level 9 Helm, Stone Goblin card costs 850 GP. ** The higher the level the equipment is, the higher the cost. Example: On a level 40 Helm, Stone Goblin card costs 63,600 GP. * Every card has a specific amount of Socket Gem(s) to remove them, and you will always need more than one. The amount varies depending on the level of the equipment. ** Example: The cost to remove a Monster Card on a level 9 Helm is 5 Socket Gems. On a level 25 Helm, the cost increases to 11 Socket Gems. * You do not lose the Monster Card upon removal. The card will return to your Collection. Limitations A single card may only be used once and in order to use the same card in another socket, another card of that monster must be obtained. Various equipment can only contain a certain amount of Monster Cards: * Rare equipment have one socket. * Epic equipment have two sockets. * Relic equipment have three sockets. For example, equipment with two sockets means only two cards may be used on that piece of equipment. There are also levels on the Monster Cards indicating what is the minimum level the equipment has to be in order for a player to attach a card to. For example, if the card a player obtained is level 45 and the player has a Rare armor equipment at level 40, the player cannot attach the card because the equipment is lower than the level indicated. Also, Monster Cards may only be used on certain types of equipment divided into the following: * Helm * Upper armor/Mantle (Back) * Lower armor/Feet * Weapon/Hands Only cards that can be attached to a specific piece of equipment (i.e.- Helm) will not attach on another piece of equipment (i.e.- Upper armor/Mantle). Each card contains an icon that indicate which type of armor you can attach it to. You can view the cards in the Monster Card Collection window and sort them by equipment. See Also *Collections *List of Monster Cards Category:Collections